Valentines Day, a day of Ignorance
by Nixton
Summary: Kyle's thoughts about Valentines Day. Just a oneshot I wanted to write.


Valentines Day. What a fucking joke. It is nothing but a useless holiday. It's supposed to be the 'season of love' where you buy your 'sweetheart' some stupid card and candy and flowers or other presents of that sort. I mean what the hell, why do you need a specific day set aside to do these things for your 'love'? What's the point of it all? Statistically speaking Valentines Day is the day where most couples break up than any other day. If anything, it's the season of hate and hurt, not of love.

And why is it that on this particular day that girls expect guys to be all romantic and shit? It's practically a requirement if you're a guy in a relationship. I mean just look at my Super Best Friend Stan, he's been running himself ragged for the past week trying to have the 'most romantic day ever' be perfect for his girlfriend Wendy whom, on occasion, can be a bitch. Don't get me wrong, she's a good person and all but if things don't go her way, I suggest you stay out of her path.

Plus, why is it that we celebrate the beheading of Saint Valentine with love and romance? It just doesn't make sense that you could go from the death of a Saint to asking people to be your Valentine. Every year I wish I could just stay in my room and hide from this sickening day. But here I am, another year at South Park High.

Love is in the air, makes me want to puke. Stan is of course being all lovey dovey with Wendy. Kenny is in a corner making out with Red just like any other day. Butters and Annie somehow ended up together, never really understood that one but their cuddling makes me want to gauge my eyes out. Even the fatass Eric Cartman is getting all kissy faced with Heidi. The idea that anyone would want to be with that racist tub of lard is to disturbing to contemplate.

Not everyone was pairing up in the…traditional sense. There was Craig and Tweek getting close. I don't have anything against gays but it gets annoying seeing them like that all the time, and it's especially nauseating today. Pip had become the 'pet' of Damien. I'm not really sure if Pip is really attracted to or likes Damien but he's to much of a pussy to tell him no.

Sure, there were others who were by themselves in the classroom but not because they didn't have someone. No, they all had people, they were just either not in the classroom or in a different grade. Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Kevin, and even Timmy all had someone they planned on spending this idiotic day with. They may not be getting all close and personal with them right now, but they are still texting them. Everybody, besides me of course, was paired up for this holiday of glorified commercialism.

I just sat there, in the corner, a blank expression on my face, my eyes surveying all those in the room. They all look so happy, so giddy with love. Most of this so called 'love' won't survive past high school. Ignorance, I guess they say it's bliss, and I suppose I've never been blessed with it. I excuse myself from the room, like Garrison, who of course followed us up here to high school, cares.

I get in the hallway and I hear the faint sounds of someone crying. I look around and spot a tuft of curly blond hair sticking around the corner. Being the Good Samaritan I am I go and see what's wrong. I round the corner and I discover that it's Bebe Stevens sitting there crying her eyes out. That strikes me as odd. Why would Bebe be out here alone on this pointless day? She's the hottest girl in school; she could have pretty much any guy she wants.

"Bebe?" I ask, concern in my voice. She looks up at me, her eyes puffy and red from her crying.

"Oh, K-Kyle, w-what's up?" She asks me, wiping her eyes and sniffing, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask, kneeling down, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"C-crying, I'm not crying." She sniffs again, wiping another tear away. I pull out a handkerchief and give it to her.

"Bebe, come on dude, you can tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, I won't make fun of you." I sit down next to her.

She sniffs a few more times before blowing her nose in my handkerchief. "My-my boyfriend broke up with me."

"What? But I saw Clyde texting you with that lovey dovey look on his face."

"He did text me, he told me I was to easy and…and that I'm a slut. He left me for some bimbo." She starts crying again and I put my arm around her, comforting her. I told you, it's the day for the most breakups. Imagine how many more girls are alone, crying like this.

"Shh, it's ok Bebe, Clyde's always been a jerk. You should have known you were doomed to hurt when you went with him."

"But-but he told me he loved me. He-he told me that we were going to have a magical Valentines Day." She starts crying harder. If I had to give one reason as to why I truly detest and despise this day is all the heartbreak, all the pain, the suffering that is cause to those who get dumped or thrown out to the curb on this black hole of a day dressed up in pink hearts. It breaks my heart to see someone hurting so much, and pain of heartbreak is the worst of it all.

"Bebe, it's alright. You're too good for him. He doesn't' deserve to have someone like you. You're smart, popular, and you're the prettiest girl in all the school. You'll find the right guy."

"But it's Valentines Day. No one should be alone on this day. And here I am, alone and heartbroken." She says in between sobs. I wrap her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest, stroking her long curly blond hair.

"Don't worry Bebe. Valentines Day doesn't mean anything. It's just like any other day. It's not different from yesterday and it will be no different from tomorrow." She looks at me with her blue eyes.

"E-even so, I don't want to be alone."

I smile, as I look back at her. "You're not alone. You have me. I'm your friend and I'll always be there if you need me."

She smiles and lays her head on my chest; both of us still in each other's embrace. "Thank you Kyle. You're a real good friend. You…you always know how to make me feel better."

"No problem dude, that's what friends are for." She looks at me, her eyes staring into mine. A few moments of silence pass. "Uh, Bebe, you ok?" She moves her face closer to mine, and I back mine away until my head meets the wall. "Bebe, w-what are you doing?"

She puts her finger on my lips. "Shh, no talking." She says softly. Her lips meet mine and my eyes go wide. What is she doing? She…she must be feeling vulnerable and weak and she wants…wants physical comfort. Her psychological state must be…must be…

My thoughts melt away as I find myself kissing her back. Our tongues caressing each other, fighting for dominance. She falls back, pulling me with her, our lips never parting. She wraps her legs around me, our bodies pressing up against each other. Several minutes pass and our locked lips finally separate. We lay there, breathing heavily from the passionate kiss we shared. I try to think, to understand what just happened. She rolls me over, her lying on top of me this time, smiling.

I smile back, coming to understand what our relationship has become. "Don't expect me to celebrate Valentines Day." She simply giggles and kisses me again.

Valentines Day is a pointless and meaningless holiday. It holds no significance other than being a day for breakups and beheadings. Valentines Day is nothing special. However, the fourteenth of February is special to me. It is a day that I know as the day I realized that I have been blessed by the ignorance known as love.


End file.
